Polyvinyl chloride resins have long been used as the coating resin in the coated wire and cable industry. However, there is mounting concern over the environmental impact of halogenated materials and non-halogenated alternatives are being sought. Candidate polyethylene compositions have avoided the use of halogenated compounds, but these compositions typically have high levels of inorganic flame retardants that can result in deterioration of some mechanical properties and processability. Candidate poly(arylene ether) compositions, such as those described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0154100 A1 of Kosaka et al., show considerable promise, but there remains a desire for compositions exhibiting improved physical properties while maintaining excellent flame retardancy.